Fear
by lenkagamine133
Summary: I suck at Summaries..but this is about Magnus's fear


One day while in skool a line popped into my head and i finally gave in and wrote it....luckly it wasnt long

Discalmer:I don't own the books and chacraters they belong to the awesome Cassandra Clare

* * *

**"Its running out of glitter!" Isabelle yelled her guess as she crossed her arms and nodded. **

**She was sitting on the arm of Luke's couch, legs also crossed. **

**Jocelyn gave her alittle shove as the room was filled with small laughters, after getting her balnce back Isabelle shot her a playful gave. **

**Jocelyn put her back against Luke's chest as he once again rapped his arm around her shoulder. Clary and Jace shared the piano bench, their back against the actual instrument while handing hands. Alec was in a chair with Magnus sitting on the arms playing with Alec's hair. **

**For the past hour they had been discussing if the Fear Demon came back what it would show each of them. It was now Magnus's turn. So far they had guessed "Someone fully cleaning his apartment - Clary" "Not being able to use magic - Luke" "Someone not paying him - Jocelyn" and Isabelle just said her and between laughs some agreed.**

**"I don't think so, "Jace and his smart mouth said. "It's likeing girls and only girls."**

**Within the split second that he said that Alec grabbed the hardcover of ****Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows ****from the table and threw it at Jace. Hitting him right in the forhead. **

**Everyone stared at Alec in shock. Alec was still glareing at his best best, who was stareing and rubbing his forehead, hair falling his his face. Finally after a few seconds they got over the shock and laughed louder then they had all day. Jace even laughed, though he was the viticm of the book attack. His own fault for saying what he had said. **

**After a few more mintutes Magnus got up streched, makeing his shirt go up, showing off his flat stomach. Everyone in the room looked at him, they had gotten used to his tight jeans and shirts along with his hair, glitter and jewlery. Magnus was denfently one of a kind. **

**"This has been a blast but I must go." He bent down and gave Alec a small kiss on the check. Even if it was just their friends they weren't big on P.D.A. "Things to do."**

**Opening the door to his appartment with a flick of his wrist Magnus let out a yawn. Lately he had been extremly tired and didn't know why. He was so sleepy now that he cancled his plans for a party and layed down on the couch. To lazy to reach his own bed. **

**With his eyes feeling like sad bags he let them slowly close and before driting off to sleep he thought of about the events at Luke's house.**

_**Magnus Bane was alone in a dark are. No walls. No ground. No roof. Nothing, just darkness.**_

_**It was have been considered relaxing but something was strange about it. Like a heavy weight on his body...and heart.**_

_**Looking around Magnus saw that he was utterly alone and his heavy heart started to pund. Fear? Was that this feeling he was haveing?**_

_**Finally a light came on from behind him and when he turned he saw someone with their back torwards him. Even in the darkness with a faint light and it was only the back he could see Magnus knew who it was.**_

_**"Alec?" He asked worriedly.**_

_**Hearing the name the person turned around and it was Alec. He look pissed and shot a glare at Magnus. The glare was filled with the most hatered Magnus had even seen and he had been around for a while. **_

_**What seemed to be in slow motion Alec turned back around and started to walk way. Without realiseing Magnus went after his boyfriend asking him stay.**_

_**Alec stopped and turned around causeing Magnus to stop also.**_

_**With acid in his voice he yelled "Leave me alone! I never want to see you again!"**_

_**A shadow figure came up behind and without warning it pulled out a dagger and heald it about itself and Alec.**_

_**"Alec behind you!" Magnus yelled hopeing the shadow hunter would defend himself. **_

_**But it was to late. The figure plungged the dagger into Alec's back, killing him on the spot.**_

**Magnus jumpped waking himself up from the nightmare. He put his hands over his face wanting to forget the images he just saw. The images? No they were something more.**

**He let out a sigh and started to calm a bit. Then he noticed something...under his body was the couch but it felt different under his head. It felt like a....Leg? Moveing his hand away from his face he opened his eyes and looked up to see Alec looking down at him smiling. His head was resting Alec's leg and Alec was messing with his hair, like he was doing to him at Luke's earlier.**

**"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked trying to fully wake up.**

**"I live here remember? You asked-forced- me to do that two weeks ago." Alec answered mater-of-factly bending over to where to two's faces were inches away.**

**"Yes," Magnus laughed soflty recalled that fact and memory. "I meant how long have you been here?"**

**"About an hour, maybe more."**

**His hair was failing around his face and slightly touching Magnus's as well.**

**"Oh why didn't you wake me up? We could be haveing some fun right now."**

**Alec blushed. To much fun to tease.**

**Alec got closer and their lips met in a soft short kiss and then his pulled away. As Magnus sat up Alec looked the opposite way looking deep in thought. **

**There was a few seconds of silence before..**

**"You were talking in your sleep," Alec finally said faceing his boyfriend. "You were begging me not to go."**

**Shock went across Magnus's face and he felt his face heat up with embarressment, he looked away already knowing Alec saw it. He didn't know why he turned away, he was feeling very much unlike himself.**

**After what felt like forever Alec once again broke the silence.**

**"To loose someone you truely love," Alec whispered makeing Magnus look back, their eyes locking. Alec had a small smile across his face. "Its good to know we have the same fear."**

**Without either of them noticeing their faces got closer. Magnus embressement had faded and was no longer blushing while Alec was.**

**Placeing his hands on both sides of the others face Magnus pulled them together. For a longer and more passionate kiss. **


End file.
